


Ties that Bind

by DrDestiel



Series: Tie Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon, Boys In Love, Bunker Fluff, Canon Compliant, Christmas in the Bunker, Cover Art, Crowley is a Little Shit, Dean Hates Witches, Don't worry it gets resolved, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Dean, Kidnapped Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Poor Sam, Sam Is So Done, Sam Knows, Sam Ships It, Season 9, Season/Series 09, Smut, Surprise guest - Freeform, Tie Kink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unreliable Narrator, Unresolved Sexual Tension, only for a minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrDestiel/pseuds/DrDestiel
Summary: Looking back Dean realizes that it all started with that damn tie, who knew that a piece of men's fashion would end up changing his life forever.[Complete!!! And now with fan art by the amazing purgatory-jar!!!]





	1. Missing Ties

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this thought about Cas' tie rolling around in my head and I was going to write a short, short fic about it and it kinda got away from me. I know how its going to end but I am still finishing it up- so here is part one. It's much shorter than the rest but they will be posted throughout the week. Hope you enjoy :)  
> AN: This story takes place in an alternate universe where human Cas never got kicked out of the bunker and Sam does not have an angel possessing him. Cas never met April and is hunting with the boys.  
> Rating is for later chapters.  
> Art by me. And the final piece by purgatory-jar!

**January**

Dean and Sam were waiting on the front porch of the latest victims’ house. Cas was supposed to meet them there so they could do the whole FBI thing but he was running late.

Sam spots his Lincoln rolling down the street and elbows Dean: “He’s here, finally. You should really talk to him about being on time if he is serious about hunting with us”.

“Me? Why me? I’m not his keeper!” Dean huffs out, watching Cas get out of the monstrosity he refuses to give up.

Sam just rolls his eyes and they wait for the third member of their trio to reach the porch before addressing him.

He looks flustered, hair sticking up in all directions, which is nothing new, but his clothes are rumpled and he isn’t wearing his tie.

“Hey Cas, what happened to you?” Sam asks with his signature squint in place.

“Dean, Sam.” He offers in greeting. “I was using the laundromat at the motel to wash out the mud from last night and it appears someone moved my clothes out of the dryer before they were done.”

 _He sounds gruffer than usual. Is that possible_? Dean thinks.

He smirks at Cas and pats him on the shoulder, “Douche move, I hate it when people do that.”

“So… your tie is still wet?” Sam asks trying not to sound annoyed because he does not look like a federal agent. But he also kinda wants to laugh at the grumpy, disheveled former angel.

“It would seem that they took the tie. I could not locate it” Cas sounds positively dejected about it.

“It’s ok Cas, we’ll get you a new one” Dean smiles at him softly and Cas beams at him.

Dean tries not to think words like “gorgeous” or “adorable” so he shakes his head and nods at Sam who knocks on the door.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dean does not spend the next afternoon trying to find _just the right_ blue to replace the stolen tie.

He does not.

Cas smiles his gummy smile when Dean gruffly shoves it in his hand after dinner. And he pushes down the warm feeling in his chest when Cas puts it on right away.


	2. Jealous Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 2, part 3 is longer I promise.

****

**March**

The boys are celebrating the end of a very difficult case in which Dean dislocated his shoulder and Cas got his ribs broken. Sam managed to only get a few bruises and Dean was relieved about that at least.

“ _Fucking werewolves_ ”: Dean thinks as his shoulder smarts when he sits down at their booth with the third round of drinks.

Sammy looks at him with his “are you okay” expression and Dean just shakes his head and hands him his precious craft beer. They bitch about the job, crack Crowley jokes and correct Cas when he says or does something “not human”.

 _Including using those fucking cute air quotes_ \- nope Dean means _nerdy, yeah nerdy air quotes_.

Cas offers to get round four and gets up with a little hiss.

Dean had fussed over his ribs for most of the afternoon until Sam told him to quit it- that "Cas was a big boy" and would be fine.

Dean had gone for a long drive after that… _to get supplies_. The calming effect the Impala has on him was just a nice bonus.

Dean’s eyes follow Cas to the bar and he watches as a tall, curvy red head saunters over to him. She smiles at him and Dean wishes he could hear what they are saying.

_Just to hear how Cas handles it of course._

These things usually end hilariously with the new human either getting slapped or- a few times- he has had a drink end up in his face. And he always looks positively dumbfounded when they storm off.

This seems to be going better though, well even. She steps into Cas’ personal space and is running her fingers up and down his tie.

 _The tie Dean picked out for him_.

Dean is glaring daggers at her and Sam follows his gaze to see what has his brother looking so pissed.

“Dude, are you serious?” Sam asks raising his eyebrows.

“What?” Dean snaps as he turns his focus back to his little brother.

“If you want him, you should make a move. He isn’t gonna wait around forever.” Sam gives him that sympathetic look he hates.

“WHAT THE FUCK SAM?!?!?” Dean bellows eyes going wide “I don't  _want_ Cas!!” he hisses indignantly. “What the hell?” he scowls and pulls his mouth into an sneer.

“Dean, I am not blind. I see the way you look at him. He looks at you that way too, by the way. I don’t care if you like a guy. I don’t know what's holding you back?” Sam says through pursed lips trying not to roll his eyes at his brother’s denial.

“Fuck off Sammy. Get your mind out of the gutter. We are _just_ friends, geez.” Dean mumbles, shoots his beer back and takes off for the door, not before glancing back over at Cas and the _slut_ who still has her hands all over his chest.

And her fingers on _his_ tie. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later he passes out in Baby’s back seat. Telling himself he is too pissed at Sam to go back to their room, but secretly he is too scared to see if Cas’ bed is empty.

 _"He looks at you that way too"_ echoes through his dreams all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is still taking on a life of its own. It was supposed to be a ficlet... Next part coming probably later today. If you liked it -Kudos and comments are like food to me... please feed the author.


	3. Pulling Ties

****

**April**

Sam hasn’t mentioned Cas to Dean again.

Which is a good thing ‘cause Dean would break his nose if he _did_ , but he does seem to run a lot of _errands_ lately.

Always remembering he had to do something right after they decided on watching a movie or even skipping out on a concert once. Dean suspects his brother is trying his hand at "subtle" match making but he isn’t sure and doesn’t want to bring it up if he is wrong.

Two weeks after _the thing_ at the bar they take on a witch in Idaho, things take a turn for the worse and Cas ends up being kidnapped.

Dean is in full on rage mode, ready to storm the castle with guns blazing and Sam is trying to calm him down before he does something reckless.

 

“THE BITCH HAS CAS!” he yells at Sam. “CAS! He’s one of us now, he can’t mojo his way out of this!”

 

“I know Dean, but she would be expecting us to come charging in after him, we have to play this smart! We'll get Cas back, ok?” Sam tries to talk him down.

 

“We can’t leave him with her Sam, you saw what she did to those guys!” Dean’s voice breaks a little and he turns his head away to regain some composure.

 

Sam _knows_ , he saw what remained of her victims in the morgue. This was one crazy bitch; she was collecting hearts – four so far. They still had no idea why.

 

Four hours later:

With some help they had figured out that she was trying to complete a summoning ritual. Some ancient Egyptian god Hathor who demanded “a tribute of love” for any of the favors she could bestow- one of which was music. The witch wanted to win _American Idol_. Just when they thought he had seen it all.

_People man!_

 

“I don’t get it, so she just grabs random guys and guts their hearts for the sacrifice?” Dean asks with a confused look.

 

“No you ninny” Crowley sasses. “She collects the hearts of men in love. God, it’s a good thing you have your looks squirrel.” He shoots Sam an almost sympathetic look and pops out of their room.

“In love?” Dean says with incredulity. “Cas?” he laughs nervously.

Sam shoot him his patented bitch face and says: “Crowley’s right. It’s a good thing you have your looks Dean.” With that he starts for the Impala with the supplies the demon had provided for their rescue mission.

Dean is rooted to the spot for a few seconds, he runs various people he has seen Cas with through his mind. " _Who could Cas be in love with?"_ Dean tries not to feel his heart break a little at the thought and he tamps down the irrational jealousy that hits him like a truck.

He missed his chance didn’t he. He was too chicken shit to make a move and Cas found someone.

_Of course, Cas found someone- he’s handsome, smart, funny in his own dorky way. Dean is such a loser!_

In the Impala, he tries desperately to keep his cool. _He could be happy for the guy_ , after they save his ass that is.

 _Focus Dean. Focus_.

Pulling up to the abandoned skating rink she was using as her hideout they use some magic of their own to slip past her wards and surprise her. _Okay so Crowley helped with that part- but he owed Cas so they were not going to mention it_.

They manage to take out all her lackeys and Sam has her cornered – she has a knife to Castiel’s throat.

Dean can’t breathe.

“Stay right there or lover boy gets it!” she hisses.

“Ok, okay.” Sam lowers his gun, trying to placate her with his soft voice and puppy eyes.

He's good at this; Dean reminds himself- he has talked them out of some gnarly shit in the past. She hasn’t seen Dean yet and he is sneaking up from behind the neglected concessions stand. They have been at this long enough to have a silent almost telepathic sense of what to do next in situations like this. Dean is thankful to have such a solid partner- Cas’ life depends on them pulling this off.

“You must be Dean. He said you’d come for him, honestly I thought he was being delusional. I can sense the desperation rolling off him in waves. It’s pathetic.” She sneers and backs away a few steps. “Are you sure you just don’t want me to get rid of him? I sense that you don’t return his feelings- that must get old?”

Dean empties his .45 into her from behind.

All seven shots find their mark and she drops to the floor and Cas follows. For an unforgiving second Dean thinks she took Cas with her and he rushes over to the pile of tan fabric.

“CAS!! Cas look at me! Are you ok???” Dean falls to his knees next to his angel.

_Yeah ok, Cas was his angel, who was he kidding he loved him. And now he was pretty sure he knew Cas loved him back, if what the witch was saying was true._

Cas sits up struggling with the dead woman's arms and stares at Dean with wide eyes: “I am alright Dean.” He says softly and averts his gaze.

Dean thinks he looks embarrassed. Cas must realize that his secret is out. He knows Dean heard her.

“Cas, hey look at me”: he says in a low voice, but Cas keeps his eyes trained on his lap where he is playing with his tie, a nervous habit he picked up since becoming human.

“ _Fuck it_ ” Dean thinks and reaches for the tie, he wraps his hand around it and tugs. This silk is cool and his pull is unrelenting until he has Cas where he wants him. It feels like an anchor, a life line keeping him in this moment, this monumental instant where Dean is about to change the course of their relationship in a way that terrifies him.

Cas’ face is inches from his and he finally has the former angel's attention- and those eyes are so expressive. Dean can read the confusion and uncertainty in them so clearly.

“I do by the way…"return your feelings" “he says with a low voice and he crashes their lips together.

It’s nothing like he imagined. He could never have anticipated a simple press of lips to feel so _profound_ \- Cas was right about that word. Cas’ lips are soft and yielding and not dry at all. Dean moans a little when Cas starts kissing back- and he is gonna go ahead and chalk that up to adrenaline. His body comes alive with electricity and his nerves hum in pleasure as he finally gets to taste his angel. He is still gripping the tie and about to bring his tongue into play when he hears someone clearing their throat.

“Herrrhemmm”: Sam doesn’t want to interrupt this ‘cause God knows it was a long time coming but they should really get out of here. There is no way someone didn't hear all that gun fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter gets just a touch smutty...probably uploaded by the end of the week or sooner...


	4. Intimate Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things get a little steamier in this chapter- its gonna get hotter later...

** May **

After “ _the incident”_ as Sam liked to think of it Dean and Cas were extremely awkward around each other.

They had spent the rest of that week trying to avoid each other and blushed and stammered when they were forced to interact. It was like watching middle-schoolers and Sam had just about as much as he could take. He had been so sure that all it would take was _one kiss_ for them to admit to this _thing_ between them. Then they would just _be together_ already!

But no, Sam was cursed to live in this nightmare forever. He huffed out a breath in frustration when Dean took yet another wide step around Cas to go to the bathroom and announced that he was going on a food run: “I’m gonna go get some dinner. Text if you want anything!”

Dean heard the door to the room slam shut seconds after hearing Sam yelling about food. He hoped Cas had gone with him since he could use some alone time. He had not been able to stop thinking about _that kiss_. He just felt so lost right now. _Ok_ , so he kinda kissed the guy he is in love with and kinda admitted as much to him and then he was caught by his little brother seconds later. A brother who had been around them practically the entire time since. _What was he supposed to do now?_ He knew they needed to talk but heck if he knew what to say. He wasn’t good at this part.

Was he supposed to ask Cas out like they were in high school? Were they together now?

Oh, God, were they _boyfriends_?

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been unbearably uncomfortable in the Impala after they had killed that witch.

_Dean hated witches._

They had driven in silence for the most part and stopped for the night in a town on the Montana border- Sam already had another case lined up. It had been one of _the worst_ moments of Dean’s life when Sam had asked-so matter-of-factly- if he ought to get _two_ rooms.

After stammering like an idiot about being “tired” and “saving money” and trying not to look at anyone, Sam had rolled his eyes and sent Dean to get the room. It had just gotten more awkward from there on out. He didn’t know how to act around Cas, he’d never had a boyfriend- oh god he was gonna have to think of a better word. He tried to talk to Cas the next morning before Sam got back from his run but was interrupted by the sweaty Moose delivering breakfast. He had been sleeping on the couch in their room ever since and they still hadn’t talked. _It’s been the most tense week of his life_. Not even including the extremely elusive Vampire they were here looking for.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

He got in the shower and tried to clear his mind. A few minutes and some vigorous scrubbing later he wrapped a towel around his waist and strode out to his bag. He hadn’t heard any sounds coming from the room so he assumed he was alone. As soon as he reached his duffel he felt Cas staring at him from the bed. Dean blushed and rubbed his neck with one hand, gripping the towel that felt really small all of a sudden with his other hand.

“Heya Cas, I , um , I thought you went with Sam?”

_Obviously he didn’t Winchester! Dean berated himself._

Cas was staring at him, he had this look on his face that seemed familiar to Dean but he couldn’t place it. Until Cas swallowed very slowly and it hit him- he had the same look he had that time at the brothel. He even did the uncomfortable shifting in his seat thing which drew Deans attention to his lower half, _and_ it was Dean’s turn to swallow. Cas had an _erection_ , an impressive one from what Dean could tell. And suddenly the air was thick and he couldn’t breathe.

“Dean” Cas breathed out. And it was so full of _want_ and _questioning_ that Dean had to close his eyes for a second and take a steadying breath. When he opened them again Cas was standing right in front of him. Even as a human he still moved eerily quiet and fast when he wanted to. Dean found himself staring at Cas’ eyes, those blue orbs that Dean could read so easily these days.

Only they were _barely_ blue at all right now. They were almost entirely black- his pupils were so blown that Dean briefly wondered if his eyes were betraying his own lust. Probably- he hadn’t had sex in months and Cas smelled so good.  And before he could make some lame remark about personal space Cas had his fingers in his hair and was pulling him down into a fierce kiss.

Dean _moaned_ again, _oh God, since when did Dean Winchester moan_? Cas was going to be the death of him.

They clung to each other sucking on lips and hands finding new skin until they had to break away for air. Dean rested his forehead against Cas’ and smiled a little weakly at him. “Hey” he said a little breathless.

  
“Dean” Cas all but groaned as he brought their hips together again. The towel and Cas’ thin dress pants hardly did anything to dull the shock of their engorged dicks bumping together.

Dean _had_ to close his eyes again and some unintelligible sound ripped from his throat.

“Cas, hold on. What are we doing here?” Dean managed to choke out.

“I was trying to seduce you” Cas sounds so petulant that Dean almost laughs.

“Yeah, I got that. And you don’t got to try- just so you know, I’m pretty easy:” Dean tries to lighten the mood with one of his trade mark _pantie dropping_ smiles. It earns him a growl form Cas that goes straight to his cock.

“I do not wish to be reminded of your many conquests right now” Cas rumbles at him.

“Umgh, that’s not what I mean. I mean if you want _this_ , me. It’s a done deal, I’m not gonna pretend I'm not on board. Cause god, _Cas_ it’s all I've been thinking about. But I meant – _Chuck help me_ I sound like such a girl, but I gotta know…” He trails off as he tries to think of how to put this.

“What does this mean? What is it that you want to happen here?” Dean chokes out and he swears his Man Card is getting revoked for wanting to talk about _feelings_ at a time like this. But he _ha_ s to be sure, if Cas just wants a fuck, he isn’t sure he’d be able to turn that down but if Cas wants what _he wants_. He needs to know so he can do this right.

“I want you Dean. I have always wanted you. You know that I love you, that witch could not have used my heart if it were not true. And I believe you meant it when you said you returned my feelings, am I wrong?” he looks so sure of himself in that moment that Dean is overcome with wonder for the millionth time. Cas is such a strange and marvelous being- sure he is human now, but he has been around for millennia and yet he can be so awkward at times, that he forgets. And here he is talking about his feelings- things that scare the _shit_ out of Dean and he is so calm and self-assured.

Cas loves him!

Cas _loves_ him.

Cas loves _him._

“No, no you’re not wrong. I want you too Cas. I just wanted to make sure that we are on the same page here. I don’t think I can go back- if we do this. This changes things. I can’t do this with you and just be your friend, your brother. You hear me?” he hoped that Cas got it. He wasn’t ready to say the L word - not yet. But he needed Cas to understand that this meant something to him, that they were going to be _something new-_ after.

Not boyfriends, he hated that word but something.

 _Together_ , he thinks he can live with that word. Yeah, they’d be _together_. 

Cas answers him with a searing kiss that leaves him feeling dizzy. When Cas starts taking his trench coat off and before Dean loses all ability to think, he stops them for a second.

“Deeaan” Cas moans in frustration when Dean stops kissing him. His eyes are full of smoldering heat and his frown is deeper than Dean has ever seen it.  He looks like he wants to smite Dean, and in that moment - Dean isn’t too certain that he can’t anymore.

“Sam” Dean breathes out bringing his hands up to loosen Cas’ tie.

“You are thinking about your brother… _now_?” Cas asks and his head tilt makes Dean smile like its Christmas morning.

“No, but he'll be back any minute and I don’t know about you- but him interrupting us once was enough for me?” Dean says as he gleefully works the tie through Cas’ totally mussed up hair.

“Oh” is all Cas says as he watches Dean carefully.

Dean opens the door and reaches around the front while hiding his still _only towel wearing_ body from the parking lot. He secures Cas’ blue tie, the tie _he_ bought the former angel, around the door knob and closes the door.

Cas is squinting at him in question “It’s so Sammy knows not to come in- gives me time to do this right. I wanna make you feel so good Angel”. He steps into Cas’ space and cups his face and just stares at _his best friend_ who has come to be his _whole world_.

Cas reaches between them and yanks the towel off in one swift movement.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Sam heads back to the motel with Chinese food and beer. He even picked up a movie figuring that it would be better than the uncomfortable silence that seems to be the new norm. He stops in his tracks when he gets to their door.

There _for all the world to see_  is Cas’ blue tie.

Sam _knows_ what that means and he can’t help but smile and huff out a “Finally” under his breath. _Just_ as he starts to think about how happy he is those two idiots got over their shit- he hears a noise that no baby brother should _ever_ hear!

“Oh, god…oh ick.” He tries to stop from imagining what made Dean make that low, punched out sounding moan… _“Oh! Caaassss!”_

" _And since when does Dean moan?"_ He jogs over to the front desk and finds a room as far away from theirs as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part might make me change the rating- we will see how it turns out ;) Again- comments are what I live for!


	5. Sharing Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit longer than I promised!

 

**June:**

They finished the case with Sam staying in his own room and had been out on two more cases since then. Getting two rooms each time.

They _never_ talked about it, which was just how Dean _prefers_ it- thank you very much.

Dean and Cas weren’t obvious about the new development. Dean was never into PDA and being with Cas didn’t change that _too_ much. They would still hug each other, pat shoulders and sometimes bump their knees under the table but the _tension_ surrounding it all was gone. It no longer felt like there was a storm on the horizon every time they were in each other’s orbit. Once, Dean had held Cas’ hand for a few minutes on the booth seat between them. That had been after Cas narrowly missed getting impaled by a Shifter and Dean just needed a tactile reminder that he _hadn’t_ lost Cas. He found he liked holding his hand and would do it whenever he thought no one could see.  Privately though- well that was _private._

Things were good, or as good as they ever got if you were a Winchester.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Sam _reveled_ in the relaxed atmosphere and even Kevin noticed that something was different.

“Dude, what’s up with your brother? He was singing in the kitchen this morning? And I caught him smiling while he did laundry yesterday?” he asked- _not without trepidation_. He had learned that sometimes asking why Dean was in a good mood was really _not_ something he wanted answered. It usually involved tales of graphic violence or gross sex stuff with loose waitresses ( _and_ one time their twin sister). Kevin couldn’t make eye contact with Dean for a week after _that_ story.

“Cas just makes him happy I guess” Sam shrugged with a kind smile, filling the coffee pot with water.

“What?” Kevin gasped eyebrows raised and eyes going wide “As in _Cas_ , the ex-Angel that moved in here a few months ago? _Shit_ I owe Charlie $50!” He blurted out looking completely flabbergasted.

Sam burst out laughing almost falling over: “Seriously?!? You didn’t know about those two? They’ve been an item since we finished up in Montana!” He _tried_ to calm down when he saw the expression on the prophet’s face. “And wait- why do you owe Charlie money?” he choked out around another fit of laughter.

“We made a bet, she said that Dean was Bi, and I was _so_ sure that she was projecting. I mean I live with the guy- I’ve seen his open porn tabs! And no, _I did not know_. It’s not like they had a coming out party. They still act the same as always!”

Sam kinda got where Kevin was coming from- they still stared and touched a little more than friends did, but that was all old hat. He had caught glimpses of them holding hands a few times and Dean would shoot _this little smile_ at Cas in the rearview mirror.  Kevin’s’ room is on the other side of the bunker from theirs so presumably he hasn’t had a horrifying audio announcement. He shuddered at the memory. Come to think of it if he hadn’t seen _the_ tie on that door and the hickey poking out from Dean’s collar the next day- he might’ve been slow to catch on too.

“And wait, _is_ Dean bi? Or is he gay…. cause I could argue semantics with that!” Kevin added after mulling the news over.

“Dude I already know more than I ever wanted to. Just pony up.” Sam made a face at Kevin.

Kevin tried to think if he had missed any signs- he hated how distracting this whole “prophet” gig was. He was Kevin Tran- _advance-placement_ , straight A material before being tapped by the Almighty for some lovely brain-scrambling fun. He had noticed Dean’s overall lighter mood and now that he thinks about it Cas had seem less sulky about being newly mortal. He was still stunned that they were apparently dating though. He didn’t think Cas even liked people in _that way_.

As if on cue Dean came sauntering in wearing his dead guy robe and asking for coffee- it had become a habit since they found some stability in the bunker.

“Mornin’ fellas, the coffee ready Sammy?” 

“Hey Dean, yeah just made a fresh pot – should I get Cas a mug too or is he still asleep?” Sam smiled at the curious way Kevin was watching Dean. Clearing trying to see if he could pick up on more clues about the newest development in the _Real World: Bunker edition_.

“I don’t know man; his door was closed when I walked past it.” Dean mumbled from inside the fridge where he was collecting ingredients for breakfast.

Sam _had_ noticed that although they shared rooms on the road- they didn’t seem to be spending the night together in the Bunker. Dean or Cas would sneak back to their own rooms after their _extracurricular activities_ and Sam had run into both of them at various times. He had meant to ask Dean about it if he had a chance but it seemed like Kevin was going to beat him to it.

“Why aren’t you guys sleeping in the same room? Its cause of your snoring, isn’t it?” he felt like he needed to address the news he had just received and this seemed like a natural opening. He wanted to seem accepting and let Dean know that it didn’t faze him- _cause he was open minded okay!_ And Dean really did snore- that’s why Kevin’s room was down a different hall.

Dean hit his head against the shelf he was reaching into for the eggs. “Son of a bitch!” He straightened and slowly turned to look at Kevin and Sam who were both eagerly awaiting his reply it seemed.

“What is this, the inquisition? It’s none of your business.” He groused rubbing at his head and putting the eggs on the counter.

Kevin could tell when Dean didn’t want to talk about something- and he really didn’t want to pry into their relationship. He had let Dean know that he knew and was okay with it. He was satisfied.

Sam on the other hand wasn’t. He twisted his face into the expression he wore when talking to traumatized victims and opened his mouth to say something.

Dean rolled his eyes and barked: “Can it Sam!” before Sam could say a word, “We are not doing this right now. If you don’t want me to spit in your French toast, you’ll drop it.”  And with that he turned back to the stove and started laying the bread out.

A few minutes later when Cas finally dragged himself in, rubbing at his eyes and sitting down in front of his waiting coffee, they had moved on to talking about their next job.

Dean pushed his thigh up against Cas’ and gave him a wink when he sat down next to Cas with a steaming plate.

______________________________________________________________________

Later that week they were driving back from Nebraska after dealing with a good old fashioned haunting. Cas and Kevin had stayed behind to work on translating a spell they wanted to use on Metatron. 

“Dean, the room thing? I mean what’s the deal? We all know you guys are together so why are you sneaking around?”

“Geez Samantha you just can’t leave it alone huh?” Dean _mostly_ pretended to be annoyed, to be honest he had wanted to talk to Sam about his relationship. _And wow wasn’t that something- he was in a relationship._

“We just want to take things slow, ok.” Dean got out, steadily staring at the road stretching ahead and gripping the steering wheel tightly. “And we are _not_ sneaking, we walk.”

Sam could see that Dean was being vulnerable- this happened so rarely that he chose his words carefully “So what…are you guys getting serious?” Sam knew they could never be casual- they had such a strong connection and he always figured once Dean let himself _go there_ that it would be _it_ for his brother.

“Yeah man, Cas isn’t some fling. He’s… _Cas_.” Dean said almost reverently, Sam heard “ _special_ ”.

“Ok, you know that I’m completely cool with this, right? I mean I could always see how you felt about him and I know it was hard for you to take that step. I guess I’m trying to say I’m proud of you man.” Sam said, his voice wavering a little at the end.

“Thanks, means a lot to know you’re on board. I just really don’t want to screw this up, you know?” Dean said, clearing his throat. _Man, when did my life turn into a chick flick?_

Sam had more questions but he could tell Dean had had his fill of share-time and he changed the subject back to the spell and hunting.  Dean shot him a grateful smile and launched in on their plans for Meta-douche.

______________________________________________________________________

That weekend they were getting ready to head out to check into a series of “ _coyote_ ” attacks in Wichita. Their first destination would be the local Sheriffs’’ so they agreed to suit up for the 3-hour drive.

Dean had over-slept and was still trying to get his hair to lay flat when he stumbled out of his room at Sam’s insistent yelling.  “Dean, we are going to be late- get your ass out here!”

“Coming, keep your pants on!” He replied and rushed down to the garage after Sam.

They piled into the Impala and headed South on 181 in comfortable silence, Dean speeding a bit to make up for the 20 minute late start.

Two hours into the drive they pulled over for a quick breakfast in Salina, the sun had been up for an hour or so and Dean’s stomach was making ungodly sounds. The diner had a pancake special with all-you-can-eat bacon- _God Bless the Mid-West_ – and Dean waited for Sam to pick out his lame egg- white -whatever.

He drained his second cup of coffee in nearly one pull and asked for a refill from their cute waitress. She was clearly giving him the once over but Dean barely noticed.

“Rough night?” Sam cringed at where his imagination went at _that_ thought. He watched Dean drink half of the third cup while yawning.

Dean just shot him a sly smile and wiggled his eyebrows while emptying the cup. Sam took in his appearance; his hair was still sticking up and he has been smiling easy all morning. He knew what _the smile_ had meant, but as far as he figured, Dean was getting laid regularly so he tried to think what else could have him looking this smug and tired. As he studied his older brother something caught his attention and his eyebrow shot up as his mouth turned into a teasing smile.

” Dude are you wearing Cas’ tie?”

Dean glanced down at his chest and his face flushed as he blurted out “Shit, it was dark I must have grabbed the wrong one this morning”. And as soon as _that_ was out he turned two shades pinker and scrunched his eyes in a pained expression.

“Wait! Does that mean he _spent_ _the night_?” Sam mocked in fake astonishment before he could help himself, because Dean looked _really_ uncomfortable all of a sudden.

“Yeah, um…I…We were going to wait until we could do it together but um…” Dean stammered, getting redder by the minute. “I kinda asked Cas to move in with me and he said yes.”

“Wow, congrats Dean! That’s great man!” Sam said with genuine wonder. He was nearly overcome with warm emotion as he watched Dean tell him this news. His brother had had a tough life and was forced to be _hard_ for it. Ever since he and Cas got together he had watched that hardness wear away, little by little. They really were good for each other; they just fell into it so effortlessly and with such sincerity that it astounded Sam.

“Thanks, I mean I know it’s kinda stupid, we’ve both been living in the Bunker for months now and this is just a small change but it’s a big deal to me.” Dean looked down and swirled the last sip off his coffee as he spoke. “Everything is just _different_ with him, it’s like everything means more. You know? I mean I’ve only ever lived with Lisa and that was messed up right from the start. I just wanted to do this right with him.”

He took a deep breath and continued “He’s _it_ for me Sammy. I can’t imagine not being with him and sometimes that scares the shit out of me. He just keeps _staying_ and it took me a while to trust that.”  He flicked his eyes up to meet Sam’s with a small shrug. He seemed lighter- like those words had been weighing on him.

“Dean, you deserve to be happy- more than anyone I know and I am so glad you guys have each other. I mean who would have thought that my brother and my best friend would end up together? What you guys have is real, it reminds me of Jess and I couldn’t be happier for you, seriously.” Sam tried not to let the tears stinging his eyes get free, he knew Dean would hate that. He got up instead and motioned for Dean to do the same. He gave his big brother a bear hug and they patted each other’s backs for the required manly touch. They were both smiling and clearing their throats when they sat back down.

They finished their breakfast making small talk. Sam would catch Dean fiddling with Cas’ tie every few minutes with a soft look in his eyes and a ghost of a smile on his lips.

______________________________________________________________________________

The _coyote_ turned out to be a ghoul and they took care of it. The drive back was uneventful save for the fact that Dean was letting Sam drive Baby. He had fractured his wrist on the son of a bitch and was currently sporting a bright blue cast.

Cas was anxiously pacing the garage when they pulled up – he had gotten a text from Sam when they were in the ER and he had been worried ever since. “Dean, you have to be more careful. I can’t heal you anymore!” he all but yelled after nearly tackling Dean with a fierce hug careful not to bump his cast.

Dean held on to Cas for a minute and whispered in his ear: “I missed you too Babe”. Cas melted a little at that and sighed against his neck. Dean pulled his head back to look at Cas:” I told Sammy about our new living arrangements.” He said it loud enough for Sam to hear.

“Yeah congrats Cas- you seem to have tied Dean down without a fight. Never thought I’d live to see the day!” Sam said as he was getting their bags out of the trunk.

“You told him about me tying you up last week?” Cas inquired with a head tilt and slightly pink cheeks.

Dean chocked on his tongue turning beat red as Sam groaned loudly. “ _Seriously_ there are some things I do NOT want to know! I am going to need therapy!” And with that he took off for his room shaking his head at them in horror.

“Cas babe, that was an expression – he meant you got me to commit. He wasn’t talking about sex.” Dean explained trying to keep from laughing at Cas and flashing back to that memory. _Cas had tied his hands to the bed and spent the whole night kissing and touching Dean, refusing to let him return the favor._

“I understand. I am sorry if I embarrassed you” Cas said bowing his head like he always did when he felt like he had done something wrong. He noticed the tie that Dean was still wearing as he did, and reached his hand out to touch it. “I was looking for this”

“Oh yeah, I accidentally took yours in the dark the other day. I was kinda glad though- Sam noticed and that’s how we got to talking about _us_. And it was nice to have a piece of you with me.” Dean said in a low voice as he ran his hands up and down Cas’ arms.

“I do like seeing it on you.” Cas responded and his voice was getting rougher, as it did when he got aroused.

Dean raised an eyebrow in question “You do huh?” He asked teasingly reaching up to cup Cas’ face.

“It feels like you are telling the world that you are mine- it’s nice” he reached for Deans ass and started kneading the muscle there just the way Dean liked it.

“I am, you know, yours.” Dean said before bringing Cas’ face to his and kissing him deeply. Dean sucked on his bottom lip and licked his way into Cas’ mouth when he moaned. Cas started grinding his erection against Deans’ like he always did when he was impatient with the foreplay. “Back seat Sweetheart” Dean said as he started to take his suit jacket off.

They stumbled backwards towards the Impala losing more and more clothing with each step. Dean laid Cas down on the back seat and had to take a deep breath when he looked him over. He had dreamed about getting Cas on the back seat of his baby about a million times but this was way hotter than any of his fantasies.

“God Cas you’re gorgeous you know that?” he said taking in the tan skin and toned muscles of his angel. “I wanna try something I’ve been thinking off for a while…that ok?” Dean asked Cas while sliding his boxer briefs off his slim hips. “I trust you Dean.” Cas said in that gravel voice that made Dean leak pre-come onto his own boxers.

Dean gave his lips a nervous lick and looked down at Cas’ beautifully erect cock. He had never done this and he was a little nervous. Despite what Sam might think their love making had been very chaste so far. All hands and rutting. Dean lacked experience with men and Cas just lacked experience so they had been taking things slow. Learning each other’s bodies and figuring out what worked for them.

Now he leaned down and licked a stripe from the base to his tip, sucking it gently and Cas nearly screamed at the pleasure. “DEEEAAN!” he groaned and lifted his hips off the leather seat.

“Sshh, its ok Cas, I got you. Keep your hips still okay babe?” He was surprised to find that the taste wasn’t as bad as he was expecting. Salty and a little bitter but all _Cas_ and he loved that. He took as much of Cas into his mouth as he could ripping a noise from the former Angel that would make Crowley blush!

He set out take Cas apart, sucking hard and swirling his tongue around the tip when he pulled up. His cast plopped on Cas’ hip bone to keep him steady with his other hand fondling his balls. Dean always liked it when someone did that to him and judging by the sounds, _so did Cas_.

“Oh, Dean, Oh I’m…oh, I am coming” Cas’ words sounded punched out.

Dean smirked around the cock in his mouth and he sucked him down as far as he could and swallowed.

Cas screamed his name as he came shooting down Dean’s throat and shaking all over. Dean let his spent cock slip from his mouth and looked at Cas’ blissed out face. His eyes were wild, his chest heaving and his hair as messy as ever. And those perfect cupid’s bow lips were parted in awe as he stared back at Dean. “God, I love you so much Cas.” Dean said, his voice low and raspy.

He had never said those words to anyone but Sam and his mom. Being with Cas these last few months had made him want to say it out loud but he could never work up enough courage. Seeing Cas totally debauched in his baby, he could not _not_ say it!

“Dean” Cas looked at him with a clearly astonished face doing that god damn head tilt that made his stomach drop. “I love you too. I have loved you for years.” he sounded so cautious, like Dean would bolt if he said the wrong thing that Dean had to reassure him.

He surged forward and kissed Cas until they lost themselves in each other.

 

Kevin had come down to the garage to let Dean and Cas know that Charlie was on her way over and now he had to go and stick his head in the oven. The visions of hell gates, demons and pissed of Angels suddenly seemed like a wonderful alternative to what he had just witnessed. He was going to kill Sam for not warning him!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos will make the last chapter appear..its like magic ;)


	6. Eternal Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. I have been busy with life stuff...boot camp actually so internet is not real available. Here is the final chapter-not proofed very well so sorry for any mistakes. Also there is a time stamp half written that I will hopefully upload soon. As a thank you to those of you who stuck around...see end notes for more info.

**December**

**Two days before Christmas**

Cas and Dean have been shacked up for the last 6 months and Dean has never been happier. And _God_ was that just unreal… _happy_. Not a word a Winchester normally related to _, at all_. He kept waiting for the other shoe to drop but _\- nothing._ Cas knew him, as in- read all his thoughts for years-knew him. There was nothing he could reveal about himself to screw this up and Cas knew the life. Hell, Cas was blossoming in _the life._ He made a great FBI agent, could pass for any authority they needed and he spoke every language known and unknown to man. His combat skills were excellent and he was a phenomenal marksman- which never ceased to turn Dean on. Cas firing a gun like a straight-up gangster cowboy always led to some vigorous sex afterwards.

Sam had long ago stopped teasing them about their new relationship status and had solidly moved on to being jealous. Not that he begrudged either of them their happiness- he just wanted some of his own. Sam wanted what Dean and Cas had and how weird was that?  Dean was completely in love and not even a little bit freaked out about it- not even the part where he was in love with a dude who happened to have been an Angel for a few millennia. Sam never thought he’d see the day but Dean was content and Cas was a great influence on him. He calmed his brother- Dean was no longer drinking himself to death and actually tried really hard not to die on a daily basis.

They were getting things ready for their first ever “Bunker Christmas” and everyone had a list of things to get done. Kevin was at the store picking up groceries and Sam suspected he was doing some last-minute gift shopping too. The kid had been working hard on the tablets and they were expecting to shut down Hell early in the New Year. Charlie’s flight was getting in to Omaha and Dean was picking her up from the airport. Cas was fretting about the last touches of décor- he wanted everything to look just perfect. Claire was coming with the girls. Sam suspected Cas was nervous about seeing her again- they hadn’t seen her since word got out about him and Dean being together. All in all, things were looking up for Team Free Will and Sam was feeling slightly optimistic about life.

 

Dean was panicking.

He was having serious doubts that this plan was a good idea. _What if Cas didn’t want to? What if he didn’t get it? What if he thought Dean presumed too much? He was an angel- ok he didn’t have his wings anymore- but he would always be an angel to Dean. Dean knew he didn’t deserve him- that Cas could have anyone he wanted. What if Cas…_

“Earth to Dean!” Charlie snapped her fingers right in front of his face and he shook his head as if to clear the thoughts crowding in on him. “Dude, you look like you just saw a ghost…you know if you were a _normal_ person and not the bad ass hunter of all things that go bump in the night that you are.” Charlie squinted her questioning face at him. She did a little head tilt too- she had been spending too much time with Cas Dean decided and smiled at the thought.

“I, um, I just kinda get sided tracked with thoughts about how this could all go so terribly wrong, you know?” he confessed, Charlie _got_ him, she would never poke fun at him for being vulnerable. He loved her for it.

“Seriously, this is going to be the BEST Christmas ever! There is no way this is going sideways- this is the perfect plan! He is going to love it! How did Claire react when you told her? “She looped her arm around Deans and spun him towards the last shop on their list.

“She rolled her eyes and called me a big softie. So- you know- that’s like equivalent to your squeal of joy when I told you” Dean smiled remembering the conversation he had with his kinda-step daughter.

“I can’t wait for tomorrow, I brought all my cameras – I am going to catch his reaction from every angle imaginable! Man, I wish I could upload it to some of those fan sites- they would lose it! It might break the interwebs.” Charlie gleefully babbled as they entered the bakery.

“Hey if it really has a shot of doing that- by all means- if it would mean that the Carver Edlund books get wiped too” he asked, still wishing Charlie’s powers extended that far for the millionth time.

They finished up their errands and got back in the Impala and headed for the Bunker. Charlie insisting on blasting music from her iPod that she was sure Dean would love all the way home.

Dean and Charlie snuck their purchases into the bunker mixed in with the _insane_ amount of gifts and luggage she had brought with her and started getting the final pieces of the plan together. The arrival of the girls was the perfect cover, it kept Cas thoroughly distracted and since everyone was in on the plan Dean had a pretty easy time of it.

**Christmas day:**

Sam and Donna had decorated the main room with the fireplace and it looked amazing. All garlands, hundreds of soft candles and accents of gold and silver. It looked perfect. The fireplace was crackling with a fire Jody and the girls had built and soft instrumental music was playing in the background. They had all just finished opening their presents and Sam had gotten Cas a nice fitted dark suit which he insisted Cas go try on right this instant. That gave them all a chance to rush and change themselves- Cas always took a really long time changing his clothes- fussing with buttons and pleat lines for longer than Sam did with his hair. Dean had gotten changed in record time and was shifting his weight from one leg to the other as Kevin helped pin a boutonniere to his own dark suit.  

Charlie checked her cameras- she really did bring enough to cover Fort Knox from every angle. Donna and Jody rearranged the chairs and Sam fussed with the last few candles. Alex was waiting in the hall way as a scout to make sure Cas didn’t surprise them all by getting dressed faster than expected. Claire had gone with him- to make sure he put shoes and a tie on- “ _So we can make sure it all fits_ ” she had smoothly told him as they left the room.

Dean was getting really nervous now. This was it, his whole family had come together to help him pull this off and he was about to do something he never expected he would ever even _want_ to do. But he had needed to do this, for Cas, ever since that comment he made about Dean wearing his tie.

_“It feels like you are telling the world that you are mine- it’s nice”_

 

Dean did want to tell the world that he was Cas’ and that Cas was his. He never wanted there to be any confusion about that. So, he had come up with this plan and now he could hear Cas coming down the hallway laughing at something Claire had said. He swallowed thickly when Cas stepped into view.

 _God even if he saved the world a thousand times over he would never deserve Cas. He was stunning_. His quizzical head tilt was just perfection as he took in the scene before him. He looked around at the soft candle light, the fire, the stunning garlands and shimmering accents and everyone’s Sunday best then back to Dean.

“Dean?” Cas asked as his frown grew deeper.

“Cas, um. God, you look so gorgeous- give me sec” Dean huffed out and took in the sight of the man he loved more than he thought his heart was capable of. The suit fit him _perfectly_ , the lines highlighted his lean muscular body and his hair was just as messy as always- he was gorgeous. Dean ran his hand over his mouth and did one last sweep over the creature in front of him. His eye caught on _the tie_. The tie that had started all of this really. There he was wearing the _god dam_ thing like he _knew_. Like he knew Dean was lost when he bought him that piece of fabric.

Cas now had more than one, Dean had teased him about his ever-growing collection of clothes – they had had to drag a second dresser into their room just last month. And here he was, wearing the exact one that put this whole plan into motion. Dean had to chuckle a little and shook his head as he reached out to adjust it just a little.

“Dean, what is going on? “Cas almost whispered to him when he noticed everyone was watching them intently.

“Cas, babe. I um, I have one more gift for you” Deans’ hands trembled as he reached into his pocket and brought out a tiny box wrapped in red plaid gift wrap. _Charlie had wrapped all their gifts in it and insisted he use it for this too. “It’s like the Winchester family crest “she had teased._

He placed the box in Cas’ hands very delicately and waited as he began to carefully peel it open. Cas got the box out and was looking at Dean for permission to lift the lid. Dean shook his head in a _go on_ gesture and started chewing his lip as he watched Cas intently. Cas’ lifted the top up and his eye brows shot up at what he saw. He reached in and took out a ring, plain silver an exact copy of the ring Dean always wore. He lifted it up between his thumb and forefinger and looked at Dean with a carefully neutral expression on his face.

“Castiel, I have loved you for so long that I can’t remember a _before_. You _literally_ saved me from Hell and you have saved me over and over since then. We have been through so much- heaven, hell, purgatory and we always find each other. We always choose _each other_. I want to choose you today, here, in front of our family. I want the world to know that we are each other’s.” He runs his fingers along the tie and the sparkle of Cas’ eyes tell him he knows what Dean is referring to. “Will you marry me Cas?”

Castiel’s eyes brim with tears of happiness as he watches Dean get on one knee and take the ring from him. He looks up at Cas with a question and his hands are shaking as he clears his throat.

“Yes! Oh, yes Dean! Of course!” he blurts out when he realizes he was making Dean nervous. His face splits into a wide gummy grin as he watches Dean exhale in relief and slide the ring onto his finger.

Donna starts clapping and Kevin is wiping at his eyes and they all start cheering and congratulating the newly engaged couple. “Well Cas what do you say- wanna do this thing?” Dean whispers into Cas’s ear after kissing him breathless.

“Yes!” Cas answers in excitement and then he asks “Is Claire ok with this?” once the reality of what was about to happen settled in a little bit.

Claire steps up to pat him on his shoulder when she hears the concern Cas voiced

 “Yeah, I am giving you away Pop, so let’s get this show on the road huh? “she slips her arm around his shoulder and drag him back to the hallway before he can get out a protest. Dean laughs out of sheer joy and some relief that this is working out.

Sam is there giving him a bear hug and telling him how happy he is “Dean, I am so proud of you- this is amazing! You ready to tie the knot?” he waggles his eyebrows at him. “This is it man, any last words” he teases. Dean just beams at him and his face hurts from all the smiling he is doing but he just follows Sam to stand at the fireplace. Jody is there with a notepad- she is officiating as a sheriff of a small town she got ordained a few years back.

Donna, Alex and Charlie are still squeaking in high pitched tones occasionally words can be discerned from the mess of cooing and _aww_ sounds. Dean hears “adorable”, “sweet” and “romantic” before he shoots them a glare. They burst out laughing and find their seats in the half circle around them. Kevin is glaring at the floor trying to keep his eye from tearing up.

Charlie hits play on her remote and the soft chords of a piano rendition of “Can’t help falling in love with you” starts playing.  Cas walks in, now with a boutonniere of his own stuck to his new suit, Claire on his arm looking radiant in a black fitted dress. Dean smiles, his eyes are tearing up but he doesn’t care. Cas is breathtaking and they can’t keep their eyes off each other even when Claire clears her throat as she hands Dean Cas’ arm.

Deans heart is so full of a radiant feeling he has come to associate with all things _Cas_ that he thinks it might explode out of his chest like they do on cartoons. He swallows thickly and wipes an errand tear off his cheek as he takes Cas’ hand in his and just stares. Sam shoves him lightly from behind and Dean snaps out of his trance to realize that Jody has said something and he totally missed it.

“Dean do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, with or without his grace, even if he still insists on wearing that trench coat from time to time?” Jody repeats.

“I do” Dean says with a burst of laughter at the customized vows and Cas’ face at hearing the comment about his _beloved_ coat.

“Castiel do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, when he gets chubby from all the pie, even if he still calls his _car_ his baby?” Jody asks with smile.

“I do” Cas says so very solemnly that Dean feels his smile get even bigger.

“Well then I guess I now pronounce…” Jody is cut off with a loud “A-a-ah! You forgot the part about if anyone should know of any reason these two should not be wed..” Crowley sing songs while wagging his finger at them from where he suddenly appeared in the room.

 “Boys, _tsk tsk_ , I assume my invitation got lost in the mail?” he cocks his head in Sam and Dean’s direction.

“Castiel, my friend. Look at you. You got your man! Good for your feathers” Crowley finds a seat next to Donna and gives her an appreciative once over. “Oh, before I forget- I brought a date.” He snaps his fingers and suddenly _Bobby_ is standing in the middle of the room.

“Balls” he grouses when he turns around to face them. “ Sam? Dean?” Bobby asks clearly confused.

“Bobby?” they both gasp out in unison. Rushing forward to hug the man who practically raised them.

They look over his shoulders at Crowley who shrugs. “I pulled a few strings, got him a furlough from his cloud. Thought he’d wanna see this.”  Crowley turns back to face a confused looking Jody and smiling Cas.

“It’s’ good to see you boys. Now somebody mind explaining to me just what the hell is going on?” Bobby says as he steps back to look Sam and Dean over.

“Sure Bobby, its’ um, its’ Dean’s wedding.” Sam says smiling and shrugging his shoulder up in explanation. Bobby looks to Dean who just shoots him a cocky smile and wags his eyebrow up- “What can I say- turns out I can settle down”.

Bobby peers around the boys and spots Jody, Cas and a blonde girl he doesn’t recognize standing in front of the small group of guests. “Jody?!? You’re marrying _my_ girl? No wonder the demon brought me along, this is all kinds of uncomfortable.” Bobby blurts out.

“What?! No, god no.” Dean sputters out, Jody’s turning beat red and can’t seem to be able to settle on where to look and Sam doubles over laughing. “Cas. I’m marrying Cas Bobby.” Dean gets out looking over at Cas who is smiling softly at him and Dean can’t help but return it.

“You mean you two idjits finally got your heads’ outta your asses? Never thought I’d see the day.” Bobby says glancing back and forth between the two staring at each other. He slowly breaks out into an extremely rare smile and slaps Dean on the back. “Congrats son. I’m happy for you, always knew you and that Angel were up to something.” He turns to look at Cas who shifts nervously under Bobby’s full attention.

“Now you take care of him, ya hear? No flitting away when things get tough, and for God’s sake make sure he stays out of trouble.” Bobby says kindly as he pushes Dean back to the front of the room. 

“Can I finish now?” Jody finally breaks her silence shooting a look between Bobby and Crowley.

“Yes please do, I got places to be, people to torture.” Crowley says making a shooing motion with his hand.

Dean takes his place in front of Cas again and beams at him. “I now pronounce you husband and husband. Ok now you kiss…not that you need to be told.” She finishes lamely cause Dean and Cas are already devouring each other’s mouths like they _aren’t_ standing in front of everyone they know.

Claire groans loudly and Crowley wolf whistles while everyone else breaks out into a happy cheer.

They spend the evening eating wedding pie and drinking mead. Cas loves the honey liquor and might be getting a little drunk. Alex slow dances with Kevin who can’t stop blushing the whole time. Donna keeps fighting off Crowley’s leers and Sam finally steps in to rescue her. Jody and Bobby spend a few songs clinging to each other and talking in hushed tones. Claire asks Cas who Bobby is and he explains that he is the boys real father- in the ways that _mattered_ and that he is in heaven now. Claire eases up her glares a little after that- she doesn’t like the way he seems to make Jody fluster but she will give him the benefit of the doubt.

Dean and Cas keep gravitating to each other like there is an unseen force pulling them into each other’s space if they get too far apart or spend too long not kissing. Dean thinks there is. He feels overjoyed at having a _husband_. He is never going to get tired of saying that. _Castiel Winchester_ he thinks and squeezes Cas to him a little tighter.

Sam makes a toast and has them all groaning at the sweet stories, laughing at all the ridiculous mishaps and holding back tears at the heartwarming parts.

 He tells the story of how Dean had once bought Cas a replacement tie. How he had watched as some woman flirted with Cas and played with the tie- and Dean almost exploded in jealousy.  How he had to witness his brother pulling Cas in- using said tie- for their first kiss. How he had come back to the hotel one day to see that tie hanging off the door knob. How he had caught Dean wearing the tie and got him to fess up that they were living together. And now here he was having just witnessed his brother marrying Cas who was wearing that same tie. He joked about it maybe being cursed and asked if he could borrow it to try his theory.

“To ties that bind” Sam raised his glass and they all cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time stamp to follow, the wedding night- it will be fluffy smut. Let me know if anyone is interested and I will finish it. Again- I literally do this for the comments and kudos...don't tell anyone. So please leave me some feedback :)


	7. Timestamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final installment of the series

So for those who have only this part of the story bookmarked/ subscribed. The final installment- the long ago promised smutty time stamp is now complete- find it in the series as "Profound Ties"

**Author's Note:**

> So did you like it- should I post the rest? Let me know. Also if you find any errors this is not beta'd so let me know and I will fix them! Kudos make my day and Comments are my muse...


End file.
